Teardrops
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: A Lody London/Cody story. London feels really sad during the beginning of her "cruise." She loves Cody a whole lot but he's to obsessed with Bailey to notice. *Better than the summary, TRUST ME!* Rated T just in case. Chapter 2 Is Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a London/Cody fanfiction! I hope you guys like it. You are ordered to review if you read this sentence. :D **

**Also, if you want to know what this story is about, listen to Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift to get a good idea about the story. It's also the song I was listening to while trying to find inspiration for my story and BAM! I got the idea. **

**Also, at the beginning of most of the chapters, I'll post a little bit of the song at the beginning. I'll also change Drew to Cody.**

* * *

_Cody looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_ That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_  
_ I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_  
_ And she's got everything that I have to live without_

London POV:

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I jumped up off my bed and ran over to open the door and saw Cody standing there. "Hey, Cody!" I said.

"Hey, London. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I moved away from the doorway and let him into the room. He went and sat down on a chair and I sat down on my bed. "So, you know Bailey?" He asked me.

"You mean that hick?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, I really really like her and want to talk to somebody about it."

"You like that hick?" I asked.

"Yes, London."

"How?"

"She's really nice and sweet and beautiful."

"Is she rich?"I asked him.

"No..."

"Why do you like her then?"

"She's pretty."

"Why?"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

"Why should I stop? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Whatever...Anyways," And then he started talking about Bailey non-stop. Finally, I looked at the clock and took about 15 minutes to try and figure out what time it was. Stupid clock. Finally, I found out it had been about three entire hours since Cody and come into my room to talk to me about Bailey.

"Are you done yet?" I randomly asked him.

"Um...Yeah, sure," he answered me.

"Good because you were boring me." Not really.

"So.."

"So what?"

"Nothing. Thanks for listening, London." Cody stood up at the same time as me. He walked over and gave me a hug and I felt my heart beat a little faster. I hoped he couldn't hear or feel my heart beat. He let go after five or seven seconds and smiled at me. "Thanks again, London."

"Your welcome, I'd do anything for you." I smiled at him hoping he would get it. But of course he didn't see or understand what I was saying. I sighed as he left the room.

I felt the big empty hole in my chest again. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my purse and quickly left to go shopping. I shopped because it filled the hole in my chest. I use to and still do shop because Daddy never payed attention to me or ever talked to me. So I shopped to fill the hole. When I got older, it was something new, something different. I shopped because no one loved me. And sometimes, the guys who dated me just liked me because I was rich. The whole in my chest grew bigger every day of my life. And today, I needed to get rid of it.

I went to a small store on the boat and grabbed random clothes and quickly bought them. "Have a great day, London!" The saleslady yelled at me after I had made my purchase. I ignored her and walked to the sky deck and saw Cody flirting with Bailey. I frowned and walked back to my room. I crawled on my bed and suddenly felt tears coming to my eyes. I put my head on the pillow and felt the tears coming.

Cody liked smart, cute, and nerdy girls. Not stupid, insane, crazy, weird, rich, and beautiful girls. Of course he would never ever want me. I would have to find someone else who was like Cody and he liked me back, but Cody was different from every boy in the world. No guy could ever be like him. He was special in his own crazy way.

Suddenly, I heard the doorknob for the door turning and I jumped under the covers and put my head tight against my pillow and I heard Bailey come on. I heard her turn on the small lamp at her desk. I heard a heavy book open up and pages turning and a pencil writing on paper. I hid the tears and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**SO? Do you like it? Hate it? Do you want me to continue it? Please tell me! Also, in case you're wondering, this is BEFORE Bailey and Cody got together. Make sure you click that little button down there to review my story!**

**Also, if you remember from SLOZAC, you should know that London tells Maddie about the shopping thing in one of those episodes(don't know which one...I just know she does).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Sorry it took FOREVER for this new chapter! I just couldn't decide what to write. And then I was watching TSLOD and saw the episode where Cody has the mulch festival for Bailey, and I thought I could write a little bit of that episode. **

**I'd love to thank Maggs, icon777, sweetsimplegirl, Princesakarlita411 for all reviewing! Thanks guys. And don't worry Maggs, here's the new chapter! :D  
**

* * *

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny_  
_ That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
_ He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_ I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Cody was throwing Bailey a party because she was home sick. I think he called it a Mulch Festival or something like that. I saw that Cody and Bailey were talking to each other and they were about to hug, but I ran over and got in their way and said to Bailey, "And one more surprise!"

"What?" Bailey asked.

"I flown in your old boyfriend, Moose!"

Moose walked down the stairs and smiled at Bailey. She screamed and ran over to him and hugged him and I just smiled. I felt Cody grab my elbow and pull me over to him. "London," he said angrily.

I turned my head away from him and saw Bailey and Moose were both happy with each other. Bailey smiled at me and said, "Thanks, London!"

"Your welcome!" I yelled at her. Then I turned to look at Cody. "Aren't I the bestest friend!"

"Not to me," he said angrily. I felt hurt that he would say that but I kept the 'I'm so dumb and don't know what's going on look' on my face. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me away from Bailey and Moose and asked, "How could you bring Bailey's old boyfriend here?"

"She's been talking about how much she misses Kettlecorn and it was easier to fly him out than the barn," I told him.

"But you know I'm in-love with her!" Cody said angrily.

"You are? Well, why didn't you tell me?" I asked dumbly, even though I remembered every moment of him telling me how much he loved Bailey. But this was my plan, to get Bailey's old boyfriend back and have her love him so Cody can't like her anymore. Yeah, kind of dumb since he'd probably end up hating me.

"I did! Just last week I spent three hours pouring my heart out to you about how much I love her!" Cody said.

"I must have been asleep," I told him.

"You're eyes were open," Cody said. Dang it. He remembered my eyes were open so now my lie wasn't working.

I giggles a little and lied quickly. "It's a trick I learned for school." I stood up straight, made my eyes huge, and started to make snoring noises.

"Alright! It's square dancin' time! Everybody grab a partner," Moseby said into the mic. Cody walked over to Bailey, but Moose and her were already partners. I saw the hurt in his face but grabbed a random dude with a red shirt on. We quickly got into position and the music started.

Near the beginning, Cody and I were dancing around each other and Cody said, "I'll never forgive you for this." Hurtful.

"Okay! Okay! If you're that upset, I'll go take care of Goose," I said. I even meant to say Goose because I really didn't like him.

"Moose," Cody corrected me.

"What? My hair's not cool enough to talk to Goose?" I asked him.

"Just docie-doe," Cody said annoyingly. We swung our arms together and danced around in circles. This was so much fun.

Then we all stopped dancing and the girls went to one side and the boys to the other. "Blow your partner a big ole kiss," Moseby said. I looked at Moose and blew him a kiss. Then we all started to dance again and I got partnered with Moose.

"So, Moose," I said easily.

"Yes, London?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay for the weekend?" I asked hopefully.

"Why! Heck yeah!" He said happily. I just smiled evily.

We then paired off again and I was with Cody, again. I rested my hands on Cody's shoulder and he put his hands on my waist. I smiled happily since our bodies were so close together. "Moose is gonna stay for the weekend. Bailey's so lucky to have such a great guy," I said to Cody.

"Hello! You were suppose to get rid of him!"

"Oh! How'd I do?" I asked dumbly.

"Not so good!" Cody replied to me angrily. He stopped dancing with me and looked at Bailey.

"What?" I squeaked at him. Now I was just mad Cody had stopped dancing with me. Urgh. The nerve of _him_ to stop dancing with _me_.

"Ugh!" Cody growled. He walked away from the dancing.

"I guess we'll have to cut this short because Cody's not a very good sport!" Moseby said into the microphone.

"Awwww," we all said, me being the loudest.

~xxxxxx~

It was time to vote for the Corn King and Queen. For Queen, I wrote down London Tipton and for King I put Cody Martin(because I wanted to win and be with Cody, duh!). Then it was time to find out who won. I crossed my fingers that I had, but Bailey did. Then she said this really weird speech and I'm certain everybody was staring at her like she was insane. Even I could have done better!

"Wow," Cody randomly said. "She is one hot tamale. " I sighed, but kept looking at the stage where Bailey was.

"And the Corn King is," Moseby said. I crossed my fingers and thought, 'Please don't be Cody! Please don't be Cody! Anyone but Cody!' "Moose!" I sighed in relief and started clapping really hard with everybody else.

"I can't believe some of my "friends" voted for Moose and not me," Cody said angrily to me, Zack, and Woody.

"Yeah," Zack said trying to lie.

"Weird," Woody said also trying to lie. But they were both so bad at it.

"How could you _not_ vote for Goose! He's such a great guy! Love ya, Goosey!" I lied loudly just to annoy Cody. Not so smart, but I'm not that smart, even though I am smart. Just not that smart.

I walked off and started to watch Cody, Bailey, and Moose all talk. Then Moose left angrily and Cody and Bailey started to talk. I noticed Cody flirting with Bailey and gasp! I think she was flirting right back! I frowned unhappily as 'Plan Make Bailey Get Back With Moose And Go Back With Him To Kettlecorn And Get Cody To Fall In-love With Me(aka PMBGBWMAGBWHTKAGCTFIWM)' failed. I sighed and walked away. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Cody and Bailey flirting. I turned my head and walked back to my room.

I got to my room and got on my bed and crawled under the covers. _Stupid sea school_, I thought to myself. The school was stupid because of well, everything!

I heard the door open and Bailey came in humming to herself. She closed the door and I knew she had her back against it and she sighed happily. She went over to her desk and I knew she was doodling. After a while, I heard her go to bed. I waited ten minutes and got up and walked over to her desk. I grabbed a flashlight and looked at the doodle.

It was picture of a bunch of little hearts in the shape of a big heart. Then in the middle of the heart, were the words _Bailey P. loves Cody M._ I groaned and looked at the little hearts and saw a bunch of random words. I knew these were saying why Bailey liked Cody. I glared at the paper and ripped it into shreds and threw the pieces into the trashcan.

I changed into my pj's and then went back to bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep as I saw Cody and I dancing. I sighed in my sleep and continued on with the wonderful dream.

* * *

**Sooo...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to review it? Well good! You better review it! Also, no flames please! If you don't like this pairing, don't read the story(duh duh duh). You don't see me going and reading Cailey stories and saying mean things about Cailey do ya? No, of course not. Because I'm NICE. :D lol. **

**Anyways, the next chapter should be coming up really soon! **

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


End file.
